


Not My Baby

by sammys_lover



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Angst, Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I get attached too quickly, I may expand on this one day, Little Nightmares 2 Spoilers, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Reader is a mother figure, Reader-Insert, Sad, Short, Spoilers, Tags to be added, but for now, i am sad, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: A mother always does what is best for her children.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	Not My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> READER BEWARE
> 
> HERE BE SPOILERS

Running. 

Running. 

Running. 

Your ears are ringing as your lungs struggle and burn for air, Six and Mono sprinting before you. 

Not like this- please, not like this. 

*You had struggled to protect these children since you’d met them on that beach. Mono had somehow woken you, pulling you from the sea. 

You had never seen kids so small and thin. They seemed exhausted and malnourished. You couldn’t remember much about how the world once was – who you once were – all you knew was that you had an instinct to protect. Protect the children.

...they're just babies.

They didn’t speak much. Other than to tell you their names. Other than to call to you or warn you to be quiet.* 

Your bare feet hit the fleshy floor, an eyeball opening on the wall to your left. You suppress a scream. 

Not like this. 

Not like this. 

*You had gone through the school, shaking when Six had been taken. Terrified. That little girl didn’t deserve to die like that. 

If you weren’t only a few inches taller than Six and Mono you would be able to carry them. Allow them to rest. Cover more ground faster. 

But it was a big world. 

You fought alongside Mono when the both of you rescued Six. 

She was writhing when you caught her, enraged. You’d seen it in her eyes.* 

The floor breaks beneath your feet, Mono stumbling and nearly falling – but you’ll be damned before you let anything bad happen to these children again. 

You catch him, dragging him for a moment before he regains his footing, running alongside you. Six is still ahead. 

*The hospital was dark. And worse than the school, somehow. 

You had fought the hands that tried to strangle you, taking blow after blow as you struggled to protect these children. Your children. 

You had, by some miracle, discovered canned goods that were actually edible. You had managed to get them some food – splitting everything between them evenly. 

Mono had insisted you eat too. He split his portion with you.* 

There were so many holes in the fleshy floor now – you refused to let go of Mono’s hand. 

*Through it all, you were ready to die for your children. 

In a messy blur of muted greys and blues, in the horrible static and throaty noises that came from the TVs and what could have been people once, through the broken, rainy city, you gave them everything. 

Any food you found. 

You kept them dry when you could. 

You walked without a coat so that they could be warm. 

You couldn’t let them die here.* 

Six leaps ahead of you – landing safely on a ledge, a TV glowing behind her. 

Your grip on Mono is still strong – even as the ledge you leapt off of crumbles under your feet. 

Everything seems to move in slow motion. 

When you leap, your hand is outstretched. You hope Six can catch you – and she does. And for a moment, you’re so, so proud of her. 

Until she doesn’t move. 

You look at her face, blank and seemingly unfeeling. 

There is no emotion in her eyes. 

You’ve seen that look before, you think.

On some level, you understand.

She wasn’t going to pull you up. 

Flashes of Six and Mono are shown before your eyes, and you realize that Mono was the only one to show you warmth. Empathy. Emotion. Fear. Love. 

He had depended on you. 

He was just a baby. 

You look down at him, dangling helplessly, holding onto your hand for dear life. This life isn't dear. Whatever life is this to lead?

Whatever death is this to experience?

Not like this. 

You’re filled with fire, and manage to scream your first hoarse words in when felt like years. 

“Not my baby!” 

You muster up all the strength you can, swinging the arm that Mono held with every bit of that strength. By some miracle, Mono flew forward, the momentum throwing him through the strange portal. 

Six lets you go as Mono disappears. 

You fall into the abyss, tears falling from your eyes as you look at who you thought was your child. 

The darkness engulfs you. 

The last thing you feel is heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an ouchy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,in my heart,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, 
> 
> :(


End file.
